Electronic circuit assemblies, for example printed circuit board products such as add-on boards for computer systems, often must be designed for use in different environments which require different configurations of the board products. Typically the manufacturer, rather than customizing each board at the factory, provides a method to allow the end-user to customize the system for his specific environment. In the past, this customization has generally been with mechanical dip switches or jumper wires.
However, a major problem with the use of this type of customization is that it often must be made by non technically inclined users. The user is often required to study technical material about the board and about the computer system and to move the dip switches or the jumper wires which are sometimes difficult to find and/or access. As a result, the end-user often becomes frustrated and tends to rely heavily on telephone support from the manufacturer. Thus, the manufacturer of the board product is required to provide telephone support at a relatively high cost to the manufacturer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that a device which would allow customization of printed circuit boards to an end-user configuration which is easy and simple to use by the end-user is highly desirable.